


take me in your arms now baby

by osakiss



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Genderbending, Implied Sexual Content, Rule 63, jamil is gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:09:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28263675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/osakiss/pseuds/osakiss
Summary: Jamil mulls over her feelings for Karim.
Relationships: Kalim Al-Asim/Jamil Viper
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	take me in your arms now baby

**Author's Note:**

> hiiii~ im writing more femslash cos i like giiiiiirls and boooooobs~~ there's more to come with these two ^^ 
> 
> i call kalim 'karim' in this bc that is just how i read their name so if that bothers you you dont gotta read !! no other warning this time 'round tho (no warnings? on a fic of MINE?! unheard of :0!)

Jamil didn’t like Karim. She expressed just as much after her overblot, denying Karim the right to even call herself her friend. But it’s not like that stubborn mule listened to her anyway. Karim never listened to others. Did Jamil love that about her? Hate it? Unsure. For as stubborn her master was, it could be endearing. Her curled up fists and pout. But it was annoying to go up against. Many bad decisions have been made because Karim thought not listening to Jamil was a good idea.

Jamil didn’t like Karim, not one bit. Not her cheerful smile that always stretched across her face for everyone to see. It was a smile that was the result from her suffering. How could she smile so carelessly when her so-called best friend was choking right beside her? How did she not notice? But she had been through her own fair share of troubles. How come Jamil couldn’t smile but Karim could?

That bright smile was a parasite. Leeching off Jamil’s own happiness. She wouldn’t be able to smile if she was in Jamil’s position. Or would she? Karim was, after all, endlessly positive. Always finding something good to see in a situation, no matter how desperate she was to find it. Or was she a coward for being unable to face reality? It didn’t matter. 

Jamil liked those small, reassuring smiles Karim gave instead. When she would hold Jamil’s hands gently and bring them up to her face before nuzzling them with her cheek and pressing a kiss against her knuckle. Telling her she was so happy Jamil was with her. Those soft smiles that nobody but Jamil got to see, she liked those the most. That bright smile was unbearable, but this one wasn’t.

Karim’s clumsiness was another thing that Jamil hated. She always made so much trouble for Jamil. Even more things to clean up, even more work to do. Jamil wasn’t even doing the work of two, she was doing the work of three people because that was the exact amount of trouble Karim brought upon herself. By existing alone, she brought Jamil heaps of issues. 

But that gave her a chance to be around her more as well. To have a reason to keep a closer eye on her. Maybe Jamil didn’t mind all these issues. Maybe she only cared about the danger Karim always put herself in. If Karim was dependable, if she could take care of herself, would she even have a reason to keep Jamil around? Would she be appreciative of Jamil? Would she still talk to her, hold her like she couldn’t live without her? The loving gaze she held with Jamil. Her fond talks about Jamil. She always spoke so highly of Jamil. Was this of a servant doing her task or something more?

Did Karim really love Jamil as much as she said?

But even after the overblot, even after Jamil started doing significantly less work for Karim, she still held her hand and pressed her face against Jamil’s shoulder as she always had. She didn’t speak any differently towards her. Treated her the same. Loved her the same. Karim trusted her all the same. How could she? After that betrayal? She was stupid, but Jamil guessed she liked that about her as well. Or did she hate it? That stupidity brought more work on Jamil as well. That stupidity was how she didn’t even notice that Jamil was suffering just by her being there.

Before Jamil’s overblot, their relationship had become more. They were always affectionate, or at least Karim was. But now they were something more. Jamil still didn’t like Karim. There were no feelings involved, at least from Jamil’s side. It meant nothing to her when Karim would hug her from behind, or cheerfully wave to her in the hallway. It meant nothing when she showed up to Jamil’s games with small pom-poms and cheered her on. It meant nothing when Karim would play with her hair in bed after a night of  _ activities _ . 

It was just a different kind of progression was all. It’s not like they confessed feelings to one another. This relationship somehow just became this way.

It’s not like Jamil enjoyed the sensation of Karim’s petite body in her arms, or how Karim’s tiny breasts felt in her hands. She definitely didn’t like Karim’s mouth sucking on her nipples, or Karim’s mouth at all. She never initiated those kisses, so there was no evidence that proved she wanted Karim’s advances. This was just to let out some sexual frustration. 

After the overblot, none of that changed either. Karim still hugged her from behind. She still whispered praise into her ear at every given opportunity. Karim would still worship Jamil’s body, pressing kisses anywhere she deemed fit, which was everywhere. Her hands gliding over Jamil’s breasts, or how she would still beg for Jamil and rut against her. None of that changed either.

Should it have? Did Karim even know about being friends with benefits? Or was she assuming Jamil liked her, possibly back, and was indulging in her needs? She was stupid and sheltered, so she was probably just assuming and willing to give all her firsts to Jamil. They weren’t even friends though, so that first option was something Jamil ruled out. But even then, shouldn’t everything have changed?

Karim still looked at her like she was the world to her. Breathlessly praising her and moaning her name. Holding her hand and waving to her in the hallway. Calling out her name with a bright smile and endless cheerful attitude.

She didn’t like Karim’s hands intertwining with her own. She didn’t like the kisses Karim left on her cheek before leaving the scene. She didn’t like any of it at  _ all _ .

But when Karim held her hand so securely and looked into her eyes with that soft, fond smile that Jamil loved, even Jamil could admit that she might, kinda like that. That maybe she does kinda like Karim. Just a little.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> yet another fic i wrote when sad LMAO i like girls....... they make me happy TT needed some titty to cheer me up ;3 wasnt gonna publish it but decided the world deserves some titty too !! so if it's really... Weird then it's cos i didnt plan this out i just went full blown monkey brain on the keyboard DSNJBD


End file.
